


The Long and Powerful and Blessed Number

by Aurumite



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumite/pseuds/Aurumite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain tries to find the right gift for their three-year anniversary. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Powerful and Blessed Number

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Jack like literally forever ago but never got around to posting it here and then accidentally found it while going through my tags for something. Phew!

Anniversary presents were way harder than Owain thought. 

It of course had to be grand and dramatic. He wanted to set off a salute of fifty fireworks in their yard. He wanted to take Brady’s favourite cake flavours and bake layers of them into a towering sugar monstrosity that could at any second plunge to the kitchen tiles. 

But he’d done that the last two years. The third anniversary had to be even bigger. Even better. And more difficult still, it had to encompass the triad of years they now shared, everything they’d done within that long and powerful and blessed number. 

He mused as he walked down the strip mall, hands in his pockets, peering into various windows for inspiration. There had been so much. Their first tenderly awkward dates (he’d found out on the second date that Brady cried after their first, afraid that Owain wouldn’t want to go out again), cheering and screaming when Brady got into med school, moving in together. Slowly losing the habit of calling stuff “mine” and easing into “ours.” The drifting off to sleep together, the lovemaking, the random kisses on the way out the door, even the shouting over whose turn it was to fold the laundry and the long interrogations about how Owain couldn’t keep the sink clean for “one goddamn minute.” It all had to be commemorated somehow. 

Owain passed another window. And then the perfect gift looked him right in the eye. He grinned back through the glass. 

xXx

“I didn’t forget!” Brady called first-thing when Owain came through the door. “I know what day it is! But I haven’t gotten a  _single_  fucking second to–" 

"Relax,” said Owain. He rounded the corner into the living room and found Brady half-buried in textbooks and diagrams of something that Owain wasn’t quite sure actually existed inside the human body. “I get it. But can I give you your present now? …Actually, I seriously need to give it to you now." 

"Now ain’t exactly a good time.” Brady ran a hand back through his hair, which was already spiky and wayward. 

“It really can’t wait." 

A glare. Owain shrugged and repeated, 

"It really can’t. You’ll see." 

Brady grumbled something but waded his way out of his school stuff and followed Owain to the front door. They both stopped short. Brady made a weird, high noise and then managed, 

"A cat?!" 

"Kitten,” Owain corrected. “A closer look will reveal that it is cute as hell." 

It was, all black with little white paws and a white spot at its neck. Brady crouched to examine it. His voice cracked: "It’s like a little priest! A tiny gentleman!" 

"I knew you’d like it,” he beamed. 

“ _Like_  it? How are we going to afford a cat?!" 

"You know we can.”

Owain was mostly holding down the fort, financially, while Brady was finishing school. Being a public defender wasn’t much money in the world of law, but he wasn’t giving up the chance to say he  _defended the public_  for a living, and once Brady got to be a legitimate doctor, money wouldn’t be an issue at all.

But Brady just spat out another curse. “Pets are work." 

Owain felt his smile slip from his face. "You don’t like it? I guess I…should have asked, but I thought–" 

” _Years_  of work, Owain. Years. If you decide you don’t want to be with me that long and leave me with this helpless thing, I will be  _so pissed_.“ 

The tears had broken through. Brady quickly scooped the kitten out of its carrier and buried his face in its dark fur to hide it. 

"Oh,” Owain said softly, and then he was on his knees on the floor with them, holding them both. “But that was the point, Brady.”

“Don’t make me go and believe a thing like that. Don’t even. I’ll kill ya.”

Owain just hummed and squeezed tighter. “I mean it. I couldn’t possibly leave. We’ve made it three years together!”

“I don’t–”

“I love you. And now I love the cat." 

"Me too,” Brady sniffled. He squeezed it once and put it down. It began to poke around its new home. Owain wiped Brady's tears away with his thumb. 

“I love you,” he said again. 

“Sure you do. Enough to be in charge of the litter box until I graduate." 

"You test the confines of my heart, but…yeah. Okay." 

The afternoon wasn’t nearly as spectacular as Owain had been dreaming about. Fireworks and confections drew the eye more than two guys sitting on the linoleum, cracking up about the cat wandering around and meowing at things, trading soft kisses that got longer and more breathless until they pulled each other upstairs. But maybe not everything had to be spectacular. Maybe everything could be perfect just the way it was. 

…But the fourth anniversary, surely, would be the dawn of a new age of epicness! This he swore!

**Author's Note:**

> So yep pointless drabble fluff but I figured it would be within the Spirit of Owain to give it a really long and pretentious title that didn't suit it at all.


End file.
